


Just a Spoonful of Sugar

by almondjoyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: Sugar. Ron smelled sugar. He'd always had a nose for it. That and chocolate.  Written for HPGW_LDWS on Live Journal.





	Just a Spoonful of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Sugar. Ron smelled sugar. He'd always had a nose for it. That and chocolate. The scent led him up the stairs and to the left at the first landing, where Harry's room was. Ron could hear muffled swear words and had a feeling that Harry'd had a blazing row with Ginny. Ron silently thought of comforting phrases to soothe his best friend.

 

What he didn't expect was to find Harry sitting in the middle of the floor with hundreds, if not thousands, of little sugar discs scattered hither and yon.

 

"Damn it all to hell!" shouted Harry as he fell onto his back.

 

"What's going on in here?"Ron asked, not quite sure of the state of Harry's sanity.

 

"DON'T take another step! You might crush one!" Harry bellowed. "Go around me."

 

In wary silence, Ron walked behind Harry, setting him upright in the process, to sit on his right. 

 

"What is all this?"

 

"Love Hearts. Muggle sweets."

 

Ron grinned at the word 'sweets' and picked one up, eagerly anticipating the sweetness on his tongue.

 

"WAIT! What does it say?" Harry's eyes were wild, making Ron stop before taking a bite. "Turn it over and tell me what it says."

 

Not wanting to irritate his newly insane friend, Ron flipped the disc over and peered at the writing.

 

"Er…'Gee Whiz.'"

 

"Eat it." Harry turned his attention to the discs in front of him, turning them over frantically. "Are you going to help me or not?"

 

"Help you with what? Are you all right?" Ron looked over curiously at Harry, gauging his health.

 

"I'm fine." Harry waved Ron off. "I'm looking for a certain one. I had it and then I knocked over the jar."

 

"Hey, they all say something!" Ron looked at the one in his hand. "Listen to this---'Fuck My Dog'!"

 

"Very funny," Harry said sharply. "Help me!"

 

"It would help if I knew what you were looking for," Ron pointed out, looking at the little circles on the floor. "What's…lov u twenty-four slash seven?"

 

Harry stopped searching the pile, chuckling as he turned to Ron. "It's 'Love You, twenty-four seven…like, well, twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week."

 

"Oh. Why'd you need so many if you're only looking for one?" He picked up another, which read 'Tickle Monster', and set it aside.

 

Harry sighed heavily. "Because there are twenty in a package, over a hundred messages and the odds aren't in my favour."

 

"I have no idea what you just said."

 

"I have to give it to Ginny." 

 

Now Ron understood. "You bought a ring then?"

 

Harry nodded.

 

"So you're looking for….?"

 

"'Marry Me'," he simply answered.

 

"Yes."

 

Both Ron and Harry turned toward the door to find Ginny wiping her eyes. Harry scrambled to his feet and crossed the room, pulling her to him and spinning her around. Ron smiled as he watched them kiss before getting to his feet and quietly sneaking passed them.

 

<i>Well done, Harry.</i>


End file.
